Amor Francés
by Pearl-Daidouji
Summary: One-Shot, AU Moderno, Romance Bella es una escritora principiante quien se enamora de una hermosa bailarina que conoce en las calles de París.


La noche de estreno había sido un rotundo éxito; la compañía de teatro no pudo haber deseado más, las entradas se habían agotado, recibieron un enorme aplauso de pie, y el público había arrojado tantas flores que el suelo del escenario estaba cubierto en un arcoíris de pétalos multicolores. Todos habían hecho un gran trabajo sin duda, pero la actriz principal se había robado la noche, todos la adoraron, sin duda alguna al día siguiente las reseñas la favorecerían como una nueva estrella, Todo el elenco estaba complacido con la actuación de Esmeralda, pero nadie más orgullosa de ella que su novia, Bella.

Bella había llegado al teatro con horas de anticipación solo para tener el mejor asiento en primera fila. Ella había acompañado a Esmeralda desde el día de la primera audición, durante los ensayos, en casa la había ayudado a practicar sus diálogos, apoyándola de toda manera posible, emocionada por el gran debut de su novia. Su editor deseaba que Bella le dedicara más tiempo a su nuevo libro pero Bella fue firme en su decisión, Esmeralda la apoyaba durante todas las horas que pasaba frente al monitor trabajando en sus escritos, ella haría lo mismo.

Mucho había acontecido en la vida de la joven pareja desde el día en que se conocieron por primera vez. En aquellos días el primer libro de Bella acababa de publicarse pero la fama y el éxito aún estaban distantes. Una tarde mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo en las calles parisinas en busca de inspiración, sus pasos la guiaron a la dulce y alegre melodía de una canción gitana; allí en medio de una concurrida plaza, rodeada por artistas callejeros y elegantes cafeterías, acompañada solo por un pequeño que tocaba la guitarra, estaba Esmeralda bailando.

El sugestivo torbellino de su falda purpura atrapaba la atención de todos asu alrededor, se movía libre de toda norma excepto el ritmo se la música, sus piernas seductoras bailaban vigorosamente mientras sus brazos diestra y graciosamente agitaban su pandereta la cual ocasionalmente golpeaba contra sus caderas haciéndola cantar con sus alegres notas metálicas.

Bella no logró atreverse a hablar con la hermosa bailarina aquel día pero regreso el día siguiente, y el siguiente y así durante dos semanas, no dejo de ir ni un solo día. Se sentaba en una de las mesas al exterior del _Café de Lis_ , él lugar más cercano desde el cual podía mirarla. Algunas veces traía su laptop y escribía apasionadamente en el teclado, inspirada por el remolino de colores, el sonido de sus pies golpeando el suelo rítmicamente, el caos de su cabello negro movido de manera delirante con cada paso de baile.

Bella podría jurar que en un par de ocasiones la chica la había notado, le había sonreído, incluso con un brillo de coquetería en sus ojos. Quizás por eso un día, sin pensarlo siquiera, en un precipitado impulso se atrevió a hablarle. Ese día, después que la joven hubiese recolectado las ganancias del día y las hubiese compartido con su pequeño músico, caminó a un lado de donde Bella esa estaba sentada.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? —su voz fue temblorosa y por un instante temió no haber sido escuchada pero Esmeralda volteó, mirándola.

—Mi admiradora por fin me dirige la palabra —dijo juguetona, su sonrisa dejo a Bella indefensa, la confianza de la bailarina era abrumadora, sus verdes ojos poseían un cierto brillo mágico que le hizo pensar que aquella mujer era perfecta.

—Y-yo, solo… —Bella titubeó por un instante— me gusta mucho como bailas.

—Estaba en lo correcto entonces, eres mi admiradora —Esmeralda rio entonces divertida con la actitud de Bella— no lo sabía realmente, pero me halaga que una chica tan linda sea mi primer admiradora.

—Me pareces hermosa… digo tu cuerpo lo es… es decir, cuando bailas —el rostro de Bella se tornó carmesí, no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca, solo pudo mascullar una disculpa— soy una tonta, lo siento.

—Descuida, no lo eres, —Esmeralda estaba ahora de pie frente a ella— gracias por el cumplido, te diré algo, aceptó tu invitación de un café, después de todo, has mirado tantos de mis bailes y ni una sola vez te acercaste a dejar una moneda en mi pandereta.

Después de ese día, la conversación se volvió más fácil para Bella y pronto no fue solo el baile lo que ella admiraba de Esmeralda, aprender acerca de ella, de su vida, sus sacrificios, sus sueños y compartir los propios acercaba más a las jóvenes cada día. Cada momento que podían, lo pasaban juntas hablando, asistiendo a obras y musicales, caminando en los más bellos jardines de Paris disfrutando del hermoso cielo francés.

Fue Bella quien animó a Esmeralda a perseguir su sueño de actuar y bailar de manera profesional. Asistió a su primera obra, un rol muy pequeño en un teatro que lo era aún más, pero para ellas era como si hubiera acabado de presentarse en el _Place de l'Opera_. Aquella noche en el diminuto vestidor del teatro, cuando Bella entro con un hermoso arreglo floral en sus manos, Esmeralda silenció el torrente de cumplidos de ella con su primer beso.

Ahora, años después, las jóvenes vivían juntas. Bella la había presentado a su padre como novia y el gustoso la había recibido como parte de la familia. No podían imaginarse una vida más feliz, llenas de satisfacción por sus triunfos y sobre todo bendecidas por su mutuo amor.

La luna brillaba sobre el rio Sena, Esmeralda tenía entre sus brazos a Bella, en un momento de dichoso silencio. No quedaba nada que pudieran decir o hacer, solo disfrutar de su éxito, nada excepto quizás… bajo la luz ambarina de una lámpara, Esmeralda besó a su novia apasionadamente, Bella se aferró a los cabellos azabaches de ella, ni siquiera la lluvia que suavemente comenzó instantes después pudo separarlas.

—Deberíamos ir a casa, la actriz principal no puede enfermarse en la semana de estreno, —dijo Bella sonriendo cuando el beso hubo por fin terminado.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondió Esmeralda abrazándola con mayor fuerza.

—Necesitaremos un baño caliente apenas lleguemos —Bella robo un par de rápidos besos de los labios de su pareja.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? —añadió alegre Esmeralda mientras las jóvenes iniciaron su camino a casa bajo la lluvia de Paris.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Si me quieren regañar por desaparecerme esta bien lo acepto todo, espero les haya gustado esta historia, recuerden que sus comentarios son muy, muy, MUY apreciados.

Una nota medio importante: no dejare de publicar aqui, tengo 2 historias mas que solo falta traducir (me gusta publicar en ingles y español al mismo tiempo) pero si tengo pensado publicar tambien en AO3 y eventualmente si todo va bien (en mucho rato) mudarme totalmente a ese sitio, si quieren pueden buscarme como Perla_Daidouji (Pearl_Daidouji sera ingles y Perla en español (obvio))


End file.
